Program
Battle Mode Gameplay While being almost useless combat-wise, the innocent Programs play an important role in the ongoing quarrel against the corruptions. With the unique ability of spawning food from thin air, they are almost the only thing keeping the Firewall going. The larger, faster Program Chubb is able to summon food out of thin air, whilst the smaller (and, arguably cuter) Default Program can access machines around the map in order to summon food. The smaller, slower Program Byte (which is no longer in the Battle Zone at the moment due to the mass removal of Bytes due to their mechanic becoming BROKE) cannot affect combat at all, and instead blasts a multitude of healing beams to all allies within a 24 stud radius. Each strike with said beam provides 5 HP, sending said beams every .625 seconds. Programs may seem useless at first, however there is a way for them to become a bit more worthy of use. Using the "Premium Program" gamepass, default Programs are given the highly effective "Quick Fists" tool. This attack deals 16 to 20 damage to the program's opponent, however can be much more powerful in the form of the Program Chubb's mighty "Chubb Fists." This deals 32 to 36 damage to the opposing player. Not only does the Premium Program gamepass give programs fighting abilities, but it also gives the player a health boost. The Premium Program gamepass used with the "Came Prepared" gamepass gives the player a double health boost, making default programs and program chubbs have a stronger health resistance to knock out the corruptions. Role in the Dataverse Programs are seen as the citizens of settlements inhabiting digital technology, which come in the form of impossibly tiny cities within the actual hardware. Just like people in the real world, each Program serves (will serve, or has served) a purpose through the form of a task, or jobs. In most cases, these tasks are very simple and repetitive. Moving files from once place to another, creating and deleting files, writing new things or rewriting existing ones. Other, more complex tasks are also executed by the Programs assigned to it. Program Chubbs often times create food for fellow Programs to keep up their performance, whilst Program Bytes can carry small items for those who don't have a free hand, or any hands. Overall, Programs are what make current computing possible, and are there to make the digital age thrive. Notable Programs * The Savior * Frie * Chef Cookware Variants * Abandonware * Program Byte * Standard Program * Program Tubb * Program Chubb * Bloatgram * Bloatware * Program Titan (Chef Cookware) * Princess RAM * Prince ROM * Motherboard * Edgygram Program variants can also have specific occupations: * Processor Follower * Firewall Operator (Formerly known as Firewall Desk Manager) * Antiware Nurse * File Librarian * McDods Worker * Software Sweets Worker * Databank Teller * Fan Art Gallery Guide (NO LONGER EXISTENT) * Corruption Captured Alternate Types There are alternate types of Programs, with the default type being the most commonly seen type by people: * Pretty * Shy * Default * Love * Muscle * Furry More Facts * When Programs die in-game, they drop an item called a Program Heart. Corruptions can eat these hearts to regain health, and lorewise, Corruptions love the taste of Program Hearts. * According to DuncanDunclub, default-type Programs have American accents. * Back in the old days in-game, Programs couldn't attack at all. Premium Programs were invincible, and normal Programs had no fist weapons. After this, it was changed so that only Premium Programs could attack and normal Programs still couldn't do anything. After this, it was changed so that all Programs can attack, including normal Programs, whose fists are weaker than Premium Programs. * According to Dunc, Programs can be revived an infinite number of times by certain Antivirus Software as long as their hearts or remains are still intact. However, it is extremely difficult. Category:Characters